A Vampire's Bite
by HarajukuMalice
Summary: Alix Baldwin was a normal, teenager living in Forks. Nothing unexpected ever happened until he ran into Jacob Black and a vampire with a vengeance. Now he was to decide where his destiny lay...in Forks or somewhere else? (M&M, Yaoi, Gay, JacobXOC.)


_A Vampire's Bite._

A/N: Heeeeey! I am MaliceYxxng, and I am here today to bring you a dose of amazing Jacob and Alix fanfiction! Yay! I hope you all enjoy, as I haven't wrote in a very long time. I will always include a quote of the day, a song of the day, the author note, and a warning. This chapter is just a prologue, but I will delve in soon, don't worry. I am 17, I am a junior, I love Nicki Minaj, Madonna, Azealia Banks, Eminem, Angel Haze, Mike Patton, Ronnie Radke, etc…Try me! I am a musical wizard. I also love all different kind of genres. I also like drugs. Seriously. Lol. Anyway, I am writing a thesis paper, 40 pages long due in June. I wasted a quarter fucking around. So typical of me. Weeeeell, Anyway, on to the fanfic, Lol.

Song of the Day: Nude Beach A Go-Go

Quote of the Day: _"Golf is a good walk spoiled."_\- Mark Twain. How dare he!? Lol, Tiger Woods would argue, Mr. Twain, I however, applaud. X.X

Warnings: Not really any warnings, except language. No lemons or limes to squirt in your eyes just yet. After all, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing happened yet. Horny little ones. Lmao.

_Without further adue…_

Prologue:

Every few years, in Forks, USA, there would be a day, so unbearably hot, the cement seemed to melt, and drip sadistically everywhere you walked. Ice seemed non-existent, and moods were best described as lava-infused and venomous. Today was one of those days, and nobody was more snappy, more cruel, then Alix Baldwin. He was currently on Fork's very own beach, that wrapped around the relatively small town, soaking in 105 degree sunlight, his puppy Puddles, wrapped contently in a series of blankets and towels to the side of his teenage owner.

Forks was pretty enough, once you got used to it. It was pretty liberal, and people of different walks of lives and cultures were able to co-exist successfully. Nobody was too strange to fit in, although there was a predominant law, not to disturb the peace too much. Forks had a series of small shops, bowling alleys, four schools, a mall, and hosted an assortment of tourists, during the spring and summer seasons. Miah?, the mayor, was, although unorthodox, a just mayor, who made sure that her citizens were taken care of…more or less.

Alix had lived in Forks since as long as he could remember. His family had since moved away, since he was fourteen, to different adventures. Forks felt like Alix's home though. It was here that he got his puppy, which was the most important thing in his life right now, went to school, learned how to ride a bike, and even once fell in love… He wouldn't dream to leave…It was all he had now…

Currently, Alix was getting quite fed up with the sweltering sun. It had made an assortment of other things, such as running and training Puddles, impossibility, so swimming and sun tanning were some of the only things left to do. Unfortunately, even this seemed to irritate the canine-like human. He squinted his eyes, sunlight blasting through his tanned eyelids. He looked down at his body…and a quick smirk plastered across his lips…

His physique was something to be admired. He had a six-pack dangling at his mid-section, nice pecks, and muscled arms and legs. His hair, though untidy, was clean and his eyes held a certain charm that seemed to impress people of the opposite sex with ease. Alix licked his lips and then, just like that, his mood shifted back to his ever-growing irritation at the climate.

"What the fuck…" He groaned, in a raspy voice, coming from his voice not being used in quite some hours. He placed a hand over the top of his eyes, trying to shield himself a bit. He stood up and stretched, the hot sun kissing his muscles. He looked to the right, and saw a few girls, smiling and giggling to themselves, pointing at Alix's direction, and batting their eyelashes appropriately. Alix laughed, with a slight roll of his eyes. Fangirls. He waved to them, and put on his best, amused face before walking to the sea in front of him.

"Ahh…some water.." he said, as his toes finally made their way into the blue sea. He walked further, the cold feeling heavenly. Soon, nearly his whole body was emerged in the beach water. He smiled appreciatively, working his way into a breast stroke, and swimming as far out as he could muster.

"What the fuck!? Watch where you're going…brat…" came an angry snarl. Alix had barely registered what he was swimming into, until he saw him.

He was just as toned, if not more so, then Alix. He had beautiful olive skin, a tone chest, and a quite adorable scowl. He also had black sunglasses, covering up his eyes…giving his own persona, a feeling of mystery. Alix, for once in his life, was at a loss of words…Who was he…to.. His resolve returned, with a vengeance.

"You watch it! I was just swimming!" Alix shouted back, sticking his finger out, and poking it harshly against the stranger's chest. The action was futile…the other didn't even flinch.

"Whatever brat..Stay out of my way. If you know what's good for you.." The man said. His scowl turned into a small bemused smile, and he began swimming past our young protagonist. Alix whipped his head in the other direction, and swam appropriately so he could watch the blackette leave.

"I've never seen you around here! Who are you?" Alix called out, still irritated, but obviously curious as well.

"My name is Jacob. Jacob Black."

_T.B.C._

A/N: I know, you hate me, it was super short, whatever, whatever. It was a small introduction. I will delve into plot…But its weird writing yaoi with my 12 year old nephew beside me. Anyway, pleeeease review. Reviews make me update 3 times a week, Lol. Favorite, and follow too. Love you and see you tomorrow maybe? MaliceYxxng.


End file.
